Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, and more particularly to a heater with an integrated air heating and blowing arrangement which may be conveniently attached to an outer casing.
Description of Related Arts
Devices which aim to control the temperature in a predetermined area have widely been used throughout the world. These devices include air conditioners, electric fans, heaters, or the likes. Air conditioners utilize refrigerant to absorb heat from air for reducing the temperature within a confined space. Heaters increases the temperature of air blowing therethrough. Conventional heaters are more popular than air conditioners because they are less expensive, much smaller in size, and generally effective in increasing the temperature of air in a confined space.
A conventional heater usually comprises an outer casing, a Positive Temperature Coefficient (PTC) heating module, a fan assembly and a temperature control device. The fan assembly draws air from ambient environment which is then heated up by the PTC heating module. The heated air is then blown out of the outer casing by the fan assembly. A major disadvantage of the above-mentioned conventional heater is that all the components of the heater are individually manufactured (usually by different manufacturers) and individually mounted or assembled in the outer casing. As a result, this involves complicated and inefficient manufacturing process which in turns easily cause problems involving product quality and stability.
Thus, there is a need to tackle the above-mentioned problem and develop a heater which has simple manufacturing procedures which enhance the general quality and stability of the resulting heater.